


Your Harry

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: So, Harry was back in your universe. But…Harry wasn’t from this timeline. Things had changed, thanks to Barry, and you worried about how this change affected your relationship with one Harrison Wells. Was there even a relationship with him in his timeline. Was he even your Harry?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I AM STILL ALIVE. So sorry, life got in the way and whatnot. Anyways, here's a post-flashpoint Harry x Reader short little fluffy ficlet.

You stood in the speed lab with Harry as Jesse and Barry trained. You were well aware how quiet the room was apart from the speed force cracking in the background. Ever since Barry explained the situation with the different timelines and Harry returned, not affected by Flashpoint, you have begun to question everything.

The timeline you remembered, the timeline you knew, was a rocky beginning with Harry turning into a loving and secretly passionate romance. Though…was that still the case? This Harry didn’t remember working with you in the Speed Lab before. Hell, it was practically his first time in the speed lab, so it wasn’t the same Harry, was it? It wasn’t your Harry that you snuck a quick kiss in the hall with, was he?

Was he still your Harry?

“You listening?” 

You were snapped out of your depressing daydream as Harry’s low voice whispered in your ear. You spun towards him, stumbled against the monitors as you stared up at those brilliant blue eyes. Blue eyes that looked at you with slight concern as you steadied yourself.

“U-Umm…sorry. I wasn’t.” You responded as you regained your composure. 

Harry didn’t look satisfied with that answer. He bit down on the inside of his lip as his arms crossed across his chest. 

“Everything alright? You’re acting…a little, distance.” His voice softened as he glanced away. You felt your heart pick up speed at the sound of his gruff voice. Beating gently in your chest, filling you with warmth, yet at the same time, a pit grew in your stomach. 

“Well…with just…this whole new timeline and things being different…” Your voice trailed off as your throat knotted up with the threat of tears. Harry looked you over, your arms close to your body, hugging yourself as you looked down at your feet.  
Tentatively Harry reached out, his fingertips brushing against your cheek, pulling your gaze up to him. He took a step forward, closing the space between you so slowly.

“I just…are you, are you my Harry?” Your voice broke softly as Harry cupped your face, like he always used to. His blue eyes staring so tenderly at you, tracing each of your features, his breathing slow. 

His lips pressed against yours, softly molding themselves to them as your body relaxed into his embrace. Your hands clung to his shirt as one of his hands threaded through your hair.

You heart soared as you felt his warmth against you. It had been too long since he had left and now to find out about the different timelines and Flashpoint, your world had become so dark. Yet just by his lips against yours, the world had light again.  
He pulled away, just a bit as your both softly caught your breath. His half-lidded eyes staring down at yours.

“I’m yours. I’m your Harry.” You grinned, overjoyed as tears of relief gathered at the corner of your eyes.

“OH! Thank god I didn’t ruin this.” Barry pulled the two of you from your own little world. You turned to see a very smitten Jesse and a very relieved looked Barry. Harry’s arms wrapped around you as he held you protectively. Your cheeks grew warm.

“Barry…” Harry’s voice was hard. “Do anything to threaten this…I will kill you.” 

Jesse shot Barry a worried glance as terror washed over his face. He bit his cheek, nodding understandingly.

You couldn’t help but give a slight smile as you wrapped your arms around Harry and buried your face in his chest. Harry was back. Your Harry was back.


End file.
